


Graceful as the Wings of a Hawk

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Tony Stark decide to play a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful as the Wings of a Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my proudest works. i wrote it a long time ago and only posted it to ff.net

“Hashtag yolo swag!” Tony exclaimed as he grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled. It easily came off his head. “I got yo weave!”

“No Anthony, that is my hair.” Loki said then. “It is not a weave.”

“Swiggidy swag it’s in the bag!” Tony excitedly grabbed Thor’s hair. It pulled off as easily as Loki’s. “I KNEW YOUR HAIR COULDN’T BE SO LUUUUUUUSHHHHH.” Natasha and Bruce stopped wall twerking to see what the fuss was about. Bruce wished he had been crumping, because he was a crumper in his soul. 

“Give them back their hair.” Steve reprimanded.

“NVR!” Tony ran through a wall. Except he didn’t because it was a wall. He landed on his ass. The three started to close in on Tony. “You think I’m working alone?!” Clint fell from the ceiling horizontally and landed on all three.

“Caw caw mother fuckers.” Clint grabbed the hair and ran. He grabbed on to the cord to the ceiling fan, but the fan turned on. He began spinning in circles and ended up with his ass stuck in the opposite wall.

“This is the greatest day ever!” Tony screamed, getting onto his feet and running to Clint. He took out his phone and took a picture. “FOR TWITTER!” he shouted as he hit send.

“Tweet tweet mother fuckers.”


End file.
